From Here to the Moon and Back
by Aimless Wandering
Summary: SongFic: Nico has faced the fact that he is pretty lonely and decides to belt his heart out in song. But what if a certain Sea Prince catches him singing? My entry for the Nicercy Summer Contest. Nicercy for the win!


**This my entry for the Nicercy Summer Contest  
**

**[Tip: Listen to the Song while reading this Story and keep repeating it till the end. You'll actually enjoy it a lot more. Here's the Link to the song: www . youtube watch?v=z3ktiaNTJ2Q Just without the spaces. Hope you like the story!]**

* * *

**From Here to the Moon and Back**

_Sometimes my love for you is as vast from here to the Moon and back_

Nico Di Angelo considered himself as the loneliest person in Camp Half Blood. The anti-social one, the most depressing kid and many more. But in truth he just didn't want to feel rejected from the other campers, if they found out that he was gay. But he is and was so in love with the one and only Percy Jackson.

He did everything in his power to get recognized by the Son of Poseidon, from helping them in both the Titan and Giant Wars to training his ass off so he can get the physique to impress him but sadly he only got recognized by the girl campers. Right now, he was just stalking his Sea Prince and making sure he was having the time of his life. If there's one thing about the Son of Hades, for as long as Percy was happy he would be fine with it.

Percy has chatting with his friends; Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Rachel Dare, and Clarisse La Rue. They are discussing something about their lives now. Percy was just tilting his head to the side, which Nico finds irresistibly adorable, when Rachel muttered something that he couldn't hear due to the distance between him and the group.

"Hmm, maybe I should settle down with my mother in New York. Possibly meet someone and fall in love. But, who knows what the Fates have in store for me?" said Percy with a smile on his face. "Perhaps someone out there IS waiting for me. But then again, like i said I don't know what they have in store for me."

Annabeth, his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, shrugged at that "Oh come now Seaweed Brain, you'll get your happily ever after. Maybe you just haven't found your princess yet or Prince Charming is still coming to swoop you off on a white horse." when she finished saying this she started giggling and so did the others. Sadly though the Ghost King wasn't able to hear Annabeth's comment for he shadow traveled back to his cabin.

Once Nico got in his cabin, he started looking for his guitar. Yes the Ghost King was able to learn how to play an instrument during his stay in the Underworld so that he would be able to pass the time down there for it got quite boring when he stays down there for too long. Good thing, there were a lot of musicians in the Underworld to teach him how to play the guitar. Once he did find the instrument he got out and started looking for a spot somewhere in the woods. He sat on a rock and started tuning the guitar.

'Hmmm, what song should I do?' he thought as he began to look for a song to play in his head. Then it popped up, he smiled and started playing the song.

He started to play the first chords of the song: "From Here to the Moon and Back" by Dolly Parton. After those chords he sang the first verse, he added his feelings as he was thinking of Percy while he was singing this song. He wanted to express his love for his Sea Prince so bad but he feared that he will reject him so he concealed it and just continued watching and protecting him from a distance.

Unknown to Nico, someone heard him singing and that person saw him. Staring in shock the person couldn't help it but smile and listened to the Ghost King. For the person also knows this song and loves it.

Nico started sing the chorus and the Person couldn't help but cry a bit but the person made sure that the sniff the person was making weren't heard. 'Oh, I wish he was singing more often he has a very good voice. I think I'm gonna surprise him in a while.' the person thought with a smile.

The Ghost King strummed a few chords and started singing the second verse, he still placed Percy in his mind. His sea-green eyes, his lean yet fit body, his legs with which he has an obsession with, and his firm and seemingly tight ass. He was about to sing the second chorus when another voice butted in, it was familiar to him but he thought he was delusional yet he kept on strumming that part of the song.

Nico stopped playing when the foreign voice finished the chorus. He brought out his Stygian Sword out from the shadows. "Who's out there?! Show yourself!" he yelled as he looked around, what he didn't expect is the person coming out of the darkness. Percy walked out of the shadows with his hands raised as if he was being held-up. He then approached the Ghost King slowly.

"N...Nico, it's just me. Percy." he said with a little fear in his voice.

Nico lowered down his sword and was about to leave with his guitar but he was held by Percy. "W...What are you doing here?" he asked while looking away from his crush.

"I heard the singing while I was walking around and I saw you..." he said while sitting on the rock where Nico sat a while ago "You have a really good voice and... Who do you dedicate that song to?"

Nico blushed a bit "I don't want to say it. That person might reject me for it. And I hate rejection." he said while approaching Percy and sitting right behind him. Both of their backs were touching now and he could feel his Sea Prince's breathing.

Percy could feel Nico's muscular back and damn was it muscular. He practically saw Nico train all by himself and decided to make it a habit to watch him do it. Apparently, Percy was bisexual to which the other party didn't know about and liked Nico not in a 'friends only' boundary. He saw the slow evolution that Nico went through; from being a scrawny kid to a tall, dark, handsome and hot man. he was almost drooling for the Ghost King. He even grew a few feet. Now he is a bit taller than Percy (Percy: 6'0; Nico: 6'5").

"Come on now, you can trust me. I can keep a secret. I promise I won't tell." said the Sea Prince as he turned to face the Ghost King's back

"If I tell you, will you swear that you won't run away? Or even hate me for it?"

"I swear to the River Styx that I won't run away or hate you when you tell me."

"The song was for you."

When Percy heard this, his heart skipped a beat. 'He was singing it...for me?' he thought. Tears started to fall from his face as he placed his head on the Ghost King's back. Nico felt the tears pouring from Percy's face, he then placed the guitar on the ground and faced Percy. He saw the tears that he was making and started to worry.

"P...Perce, what's wrong?" he asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Y...You actually... Like me?" the Sea Prince looked to Nico's onyx eyes and he found those eyes staring back at him.

"No, I don't like you. I love you Perseus Jackson." the Ghost King said. He saw the shock in Percy face and he scowled. He got up and grabbed his guitar "Now, I think I'll leave since I apparently disgusted you."

But as he said this he felt Percy's arms grip around him in a tight hug. He also felt the tears fall from his face again since his head was on his chest. The Ghost King couldn't help it but hug back. Until he heard the muffled cries of Percy.

"Please, don't leave me. I...Love you too. Don't go please."

Nico was in shock when he heard those four words that escaped from his mouth. He then pushed the shorter teen off and looked at him with shock present in his face. "W...What did you say?"

Percy smiled and sang the first verse of the song that Nico sung a while ago. When it go to the chorus they sang it together while embracing each other.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those from you, mio amore." he said as he gave a peck to his boyfriend. Damn he loved it when he thought of that word.

Percy couldn't help but kiss him passionately. They were going at it, a battle of dominance to which Nico succeeds. He then sits back on the rock with the Sea Prince right beside him. "Shall we continue then, Perseus?" he said with his Italian accent, he gave emphasis on Percy's first name to which the other party shudders as he found the accent hot. Percy just nodded in reply with a smile written on his face. Nico smiled back and started to play the part of the song where they stopped. Percy sang the first two lines of the bridge and Nico sang the next part when it got to the song's title they sung it together and his Sea Prince sang the last line. Nico repeated the chorus and they sung it together.

When the song ended, they walked together back to camp; more likely to Nico's cabin. Nico looked up and muttered a silent prayer.

**_Whatever I did to deserve him, thank you. I will do everything in my power to love him from here to the moon and back._**

\_The Journey ends with Love's Embrace_/~**The End**~\_The Journey ends with Love's Embrace/_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive of some sorts but alive no less. Anyway, if you read the first version of this story the lyrics were present. Well, an admin reminded me of the guidelines and I did break XD So if you enjoyed the first version well I am so sorry. But I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this. The title of the story is the title of the song. The singer is Dolly Parton. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this as I have in making it . See you guys in my next story then :) If you guys want the original you can go to my AO3 account (which is AimlessWandering) and look for the story there. Review and Fave! And on AO3 Kudo and comment! hahaha**_

_**~AW**_


End file.
